Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Bureaucrats & Senators at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy & Project:Senate of Sysops. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB & IMPERIAL SOS! Please remember that this wiki is a FANON wiki, not a fan-fiction wiki. The CP Fan-Fiction Wiki is here. There is a difference between fanon and fan-fiction! Fanon MUST have continuity, fan-fiction does not have to. This wiki has continuity. Your articles WILL be edited to conform to that continuity. Also remember that anything you create here can and most likely will be edited mercilessly, and that anything you do not want edited or modified by anyone else except you AT ALL (with no exceptions) should not be here. This wiki is licensed under the CC-BY-SA license, and anyone can copy what you write here as long as they credit you or the wiki for the document. Feel free to contact the Bureaucrats or Sysops to ask them about the wiki! If you have any problems on this wiki report them to a sysop or a bureaucrat. Remember to visit our sister wiki, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the announcements! Inter-wiki statistics Are you a... Active editor Inactive editor Frequent non-editor visitor Just visiting Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert page title here! buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements * BTW, for anyone in the airline business, the terms base or headquarters in ___________City should not be used, but rather as hub, in the real world almost all airlines refer to where most destinations are served to.--Sanchonachos 01:04, September 20, 2009 (UTC)Sanchonachos * Please view this page. --Speeddasher * The Leader might be quiting because of most B'crats that abuse their power. Forum:The Leader Quits! IM BACKKKKKKKKK (and with it, a new ungreat idea)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * I'm afraid, I won't be able to edit too much. I have even less time than I thought. I'm sorry, but I quit for now, and I am not sure if I return. Feel free to edit and improve my work here! --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 10:23, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *Guys... I would no longer be here (except on special occasions). I have partially quit in favour of Airline Mogul (airline buissness management game) and Beakbook. I'm sure no one will bother about this, but here's just one reminder: Boeing = Snowing, Airbus = Airhail, McDonnell Douglas = I forgot, Embraer = Embraer and Bombardier = Bombarded. For all those who have airlines, remember this. And that don't have too many airplanes, one airplane could fly up to 12 routes! Goodbye. Oh, read this message here.----Alex001 User talk:Alex001 04:06, September 11, 2009 (UTC) * Hey guys it's Speeddasher here, and I'm afraid that I have some bad news (well at least for you guys, not so much for me). The Sonic Comic has been cancelled all together. Lol, just kidding. However something has been cancelled, and I know that there will be quite a few people upset at me for this. I'm no longer going to be taking CP pic requests. I'm sure I all ready said this over 2 months ago but not many people got the message that I was retired from making recolors. And no it's not because it takes up to much of my time (well sometimes it does, but that's not the real reason). I've simply lost all interest in making CP recolors and I'm now more interested in drawing my own things. Plus now that I plan on making a Sonic Comic I won't have much time for drawing much else. I'm still going to illustrate Redlink and Ninjinian's book, and I'll still draw stuff for my friends on special occasions, but that's about it. I'm afraid that all my current requests have been cancelled to. I'm glad that you all liked my drawings, but I've completely lost interest in recoloring CP. Why you liked them more than my Sonic Drawings, wich in my opinion were a whole lot better, is beyond me. I'm not saying that my Sonic Drawings are amazing, but they're for sure better than my CP pics. If I ever want to become a good artist, I have to draw my own things so I'm going to srop making recolours and stop taking requests. Like I said above I'll still be illustrating Redlink, and Ninjinians series, and I'll occasionally make images for mine and my friends' articles, but that's it. I'm still going to edit this wiki as much as I used to, but I'll barely be uploading images here. All I ask now is that people don't leave any messages on my talk page for requests as my answer will be no. I'm sorry if I sounded rude, but I just don't wish to make any more recolors. --Speeddasher *I am currently in production of a huge trilogy, starting with Two Wrongs Don't Make a Right, but Three Do. It would great if you would help me with it. --Screwball86 23:09, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Take my quiz! Winner gets bragging rights, congratulation, and an award. Ends next monday at 21:00, Irish/British Time. --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] 16:11, September 7, 2009 (UTC) *Well, I started a trilogy. Wait, do I call it that? Nah, I'll just cal it a series. Even though it's not a show or anything. I've started the Claymotion army, though I've only made the first robot, it's not gonna be quick before I make the rest, since I'm trying to still regain my HQA status..well, the page Lightpenguin's HQA status. So, yeah. -iPeng *Alas! Though the long Labor Day weekend is still young, tomorrow my parents have decided to waste all of our time at Smithfield Outlet.... the sworn enemy of relaxation and having fun and the true virtue of boredom. (No offense to my parents should they see this announcement, that's just my opinion.) Anyway, I might catch some time to complete the little homework that was assigned over the weekend, so I should be back on Sunday with a new idea -- a Fourth-Wall-related quantum physics theory, specifically meant for the Bureau of Fiction. Right now the idea's name is the Fail Theory, but it is likely to change names within the next 48 hours. Hope the wiki runs smoothly tomorrow! Cya! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 03:33, September 5, 2009 (UTC) * School starts tomorrow for me. That's the 3rd September. I won't be able to come on the wiki or shoutbox much after that. Except on weekends. I'll be getting much more homework now. Thanks. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) * If you have a character named after you, put the template . --'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 21:34, 29 August 2009 (UTC) *Please add Template:StoryHold to any stories that you have stopped writing or have stopped writing temporarily.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 12:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) * I need more suggestions on the talk page of Hyptopia: The Musical! I'm hoping it will be huge, so I need help!--Ms. Maddieworld 12:58, September 3, 2009 (UTC) *Wilkommen, Deutschland! I have created the CP fanon in German! Get your translators out and help put the German wiki together!!!! Just use the Google Translator! (like i did) and translate! --Lord Swiss Ninja $ ß $ ß $ ß $ ß 21:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) * I am Making Called Many Random Adventures. If you want to help, just follow the link.--Freecie1 20:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) User:Freecie1 We Need Free, see? "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Club Penguin Island *For Great Justice *A Field Guide to Foreign Universes *Ninjinian *Chief Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *Leekduck *www.Power4U.com *X-Virus *G's Family *Rockhopper's Family *Khanzem *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Tails6000! Tails6000 is a fearless penguin, even though he has some hard problems. He is usually has the best ideas to solve most problems. To read the full article, go here! Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Ninjinian! Absences Full Absences Partial Absences NotAnEditor will not be on the wiki as much because he is starting secondary school! He would like to say: I will be able to edit, just not as much.}} Lonely Articles There are many fantastic articles that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely articles would be thrilled if you edited them and if they appeared in your stories. Research first! * Bean pod 600 * Maddieworld's Family * Maddieworld * Sam Rudi * Denno Senshi * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * Kenald * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh * Voltaire * Iceanator189 * Yorkay Porkay * Club Jellyfish * Icecuber2d2 * Coool31's Family Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French *German Category:Main